


Teething Problems

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Mickey needs to iron out some issues with Blake at work.





	Teething Problems

 

Blake started work at the shop the week after he agreed to Mickey’s terms. The troubled young man was still a flaming ball of attitude but he at least seemed eager to get to work. Jack was the youngest worker in the team of six guys and had moved up the ranks from apprentice to where he was now, a specialist in German cars that attracted business from all over the city. Mickey buddied Blake up with him, thinking their smaller age gap would help them bond. After their first week working together Mickey wondered if his decision was the right one. Firstly he spoke to Jack. 

“The kid okay? Giving you attitude?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “He’s a fuckin nightmare Mick. Why’d you bring him in?”

Mickey glared at his young employee. “I’m askin the questions.”

Jack reeled off his thoughts. “He’s got a real problem with authority. He comes in late almost every day. He flips his shit when something doesn’t go right. He’s mouthy. Want me to go on?” 

Mickey shook his head. “I’ll deal with it.”

 

“So what should I do?” Mickey perched on the edge of the bath while Ian was busy shaving at the sink. 

Ian frowned in thought as he considered Mickey’s question. “I guess if you want him to work there you gotta treat him like you would anyone else...”

“Even though he’s got issues?”

Ian smiled softly. “Yeah. It’s his responsibility to tell you if his issues are affecting his work at the shop. You can only help him if you know the score. But as it is, it’s not fair on Jack or the other guys to expect them to put up with his attitude.”

Mickey sighed heavily. “I don’t wanna scare him away...”

“I know. But it’s not gonna help anyone to pretend everything is fine.” Ian reached out to run his fingers through Mickey’s soft hair. 

“Alright. I’ll talk to him today.”

“Good plan.” Ian nodded. “Now how about we save the planet and shower together...I can help you relax before you go in.”

Mickey flashed his partner a grateful smile and stood up to strip off his clothes. 

“Hmm. Goooood morning.” Ian swooned and earned a quick jab in the ribs. 

 

Blake rocked up to the shop almost forty minutes late and snapped at Jack when he asked if his alarm clock was broken. Mickey watched from the safety of his office as the youngster zipped up his protective clothes and stomped over to the Rav 4 that needed new brake pads. 

“Blake! Get in here!” Mickey called out and waited for his young charge to come into the office. When he did, Mickey closed the door and pointed to the chair. 

“Sit.”

“You firing me?”

“I got a reason to?”

Blake huffed and rolled his eyes. “Come on man. You’re wasting both our time here. You want me gone?”

“Cut the attitude, asshole. I wanna talk to you. Get off your high horse for just a second huh.” Mickey snapped. 

Blake fell silent and Mickey took a second to calm down. 

“You’re late every day...” He started and Blake snorted. 

“I get that wrong?” 

“No.” Blake glared. 

“Tell me why.”

“So you do wanna fire me.”

“For fuck sake kid. Tell me why you’re late.”

Blake folded his arms and glared daggers at Mickey. “Fine. There’s only one shower at the shelter. 30 guys and one shower. I gotta queue for it. No sayin how long it takes.”

Mickey nodded along and felt a wrenching pull in his stomach. “Okay. I get that.”

“I wake up at 6am but there’s always people in the queue already.”

“Right. You know I’m not a mind reader Blake. It’s your responsibility to tell me what’s goin on so I can try to help.”

Blake narrowed his eyes. “Help?”

“Sure. Instead of starting at 8 we can change your shift to start at 9 and finish at 6. Easy fix.” Mickey shrugged. 

“You’d do that?” Blake was stunned. 

Mickey sighed loudly. “It’s hardly a fuckin stretch for me kid. But you gotta tell me otherwise I’m just gonna assume you’re a lazy fucker.”

Blake nodded once. “Got it.”

“Another thing...you givin Jack grief?”

“He’s a dick.”

“He’s my best worker.”

“Don’t make him less of a dick.”

“Okay. What’s up with him?”

Blake shook his head. “I ain’t gonna bitch about him to you. He’s your guy, you’re gonna back him up.”

“My guy? He’s almost as irritating as you Blake. So speak your mind.” Mickey laughed. 

“He talks to me like I’m five years old and he’s been forced to babysit me. Whatever I do, he tells me how he would’ve done it better. He tells me I won’t last a month before I drop out. That’s sorta stuff.”

“Yeah. Jack can be a dick. But there’s always gonna be a dick no matter where you work so my suggestion? Suck it up and prove him wrong. He’ll respect you more for it.” Mickey told him. 

Blake just gazed at Mickey. 

“Can I get back to work?” He asked finally. 

Mickey nodded and gestured to the door. “That is kinda what I’m payin you for...”

Blake flipped him off and Mickey chuckled until the door slammed closed. When Blake was gone he exhaled slowly and leaned back in his chair, sending silent thanks to the sky for having Yev be so chill. 

 

Blake made it to the end of his first month and Mickey invited him back over to the house to celebrate. Blake was still shy but when he saw Yev he started to open up more. Mickey could hear the boys chatting in the living room while they played Call of Duty. 

“You got a boyfriend?” Yev asked, and Mickey leaned against the door to listen in the gap. 

“Nah. Not really.” Blake replied. “There’s a guy at the project but he’s weird.”

“Weird?” Yev pressed for details. 

Blake paused his reply while he shot up some soldiers on the screen. “Yeah. He hangs out at the hall with a load of gay kids but it’s like he doesn’t want anyone to think he’s gay. But then he asks me to meet him sometimes and gets me to suck him off. It’s not like I’m askin him to invite me to meet his parents or anything. Just acknowledge me in public, you know?”

Yev snorted a laugh. “Sounds like a douche. You like him though?”

“I guess. I dunno. I’m not like...in love with him...he’s just the first guy to...”

“What?” Yev asked softly when Blake trailed off. 

“Nothing. Why we even talking about this?”

“Curious.” Yev replied honestly. 

“Really? Fuckin nosy more like. What about you? You dating?”

Mickey stifled a laugh as the tables were turned on his son. Yev was the most relaxed, laid back kid on the planet when it came to sexual orientation. Growing up with two gay dads and a part time lesbian mother meant he knew all about the options open to him. If Mickey had to guess, he’d say Yev was closer to straight than anything else but he knew he’d experimented with guys. He listened carefully for Yev’s reply. 

“Nobody in particular right now.” 

Blake rapidly clicked buttons on the controller. “You straight?”

“Uh...probably not completely. Don’t really think about puttin a label on it. I like who I like. Penis or pussy doesn’t really come into it for me.”

Mickey cringed at his son’s terminology but quickly realised he was probably to blame for that. 

“Your folks okay with that?” Blake asked shyly. 

Yev laughed heartily. “Not like they’re gonna kick me out for it.”

“Guess not.”

“They’re both cool. I dunno exactly what happened before I was born but I know it wasn’t good. But they did their best to bring me up.” Yev told Blake quietly. 

“That’s cool. I haven’t spoken to my parents for over a year.” Blake admitted. 

“That sucks dude.” Yev clicked his tongue sympathetically.

“They couldn’t handle it when they found out I was gay. Thought I would corrupt my sister. Going against God. Blah blah blah.” Blake sniffed. “I think it was worse for them because they adopted me. It’s like they couldn’t even _pick_ a good kid.”

Yev sighed heavily. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

Mickey sensed a good point to make his presence known. 

“Dinner’s ready.” He called out. 

Yev and Blake trudged into the kitchen and sat down at the small table. 

“Where’s Ian?” Blake asked. 

“Late shift. Won’t be home until 11.” Mickey answered and dished out the lasagna onto plates. “Eat up.”

The playful banter over dinner felt relaxed and comfortable. Even Mickey was starting to feel like having Blake around wasn’t the butterfly-inducing trauma it once had been. He got on well with Yev, who in turn had a lot of time for the kid. 

“I got the new Ryan Reynolds film if you wanna stay to watch it...” Yev offered. 

Blake twitched uncomfortably. “I can’t man. Gotta be back at the shelter.”

“You could stay here tonight. Right Dad? We don’t have a spare room but the sofa is okay.”

Blake blushed slightly. “I don’t wanna be any trouble.”

“Well there’s a fuckin first.” Mickey teased. “It’s fine with me, kid. Least then I can make sure you get into work on time.”

Blake glared at his boss. “I’ve been on time every day this week.”

“What, you wanna medal?”

As had become so familiar, Blake responded by flipping him off. 

 

Ian came home a little before midnight. Blake was sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep. Mickey was in the kitchen doing the dishes. 

“Hey.” He greeted Mickey quietly and kissed his neck from behind. 

“Hey. Good shift?”

“Not bad. How was dinner?”

Mickey turned to look at Ian and smiled shyly. “It was good. He’s a good kid to have around.”

Ian beamed happily. “I’m glad you guys had fun. I guess Blake is staying.”

“Yeah. We watched a movie with Yev and it got late.”

“Cool.”

Mickey leaned up to kiss Ian and moaned softly when Ian deepened it. Their tongues danced a tango and Ian pressed Mickey’s body back against the counter, grinding his hips on Mickey. 

“Thought you’d be too tired to fuck tonight.” Mickey teased with a chuckle. 

“Never.” Ian growled and kissed the older man again. “Bed. I want in your ass. Now.”

“Yes, sir!” Mickey giggled. 

 

 


End file.
